Wee little one
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Missing Moments, The Foundling


**Wee Little One**

The Foundling – Missing Moment

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I am done.

"What's that?" Kitty asked.

Handing over the squirming bundle, looking exhausted, Matt answered. "Trouble."

Eyes wide, gasping, now looking down at this tiny bundle he had placed in her arms, her mind was whirling. She couldn't say a word as she watched this man she'd known for many years. He had left just days ago to clear his head after being forced to shoot a man he'd considered a friend.

Now she was confused. Where did he go? What did he do? What could have happened? And this! A baby! He brings back a baby? "No. He brings back a baby and brings it to me. Brings it to me with no explanations in the middle of the night."

Now just shaking her head then tilting it and inhaling. "Well, little one, let's get you inside." Relocking the doors, she headed back up stairs and crossed the landing. "Hmmmm." Placing this tiny bundle on her bed. "Well now, lets see. You poor little thing." Slowly she unwrapped the blanket. "How about we freshen you up a bit?"

Slowly the tiny little girl began to wiggle. Smiling, Kitty nodded. "Go ahead. Stretch out. Then lifting her, holding her close and feeling her curl up tight. "That's it, Little one. You're safe now. I can only imagine being in the wild," now snickering, "with Matt."

Sitting in her chair and humming, Kitty thought to herself. "Where did you come from? Who do you belong to? Do you even have a name? Ummmmm. Mary! I'll call you Mary. That ok with you?"

As the sun, streamed through the window, Kitty heard a light tap on the door. "Miss Kitty? It's Fred."

"Oh, Fred. It's open."

As he opened the door, "Miss Kitty? Sorry to disturb you but…" Suddenly, he stopped. "Miss Kitty?"

Looking up at him, "Yes?"

"That's a baby."

"Uh huh. It's a baby, Fred. I need you to take this." She said, handing him a bottle. "And get me some canned milk. Put a little brown sugar in it, ok?"

"Sure, Ma'am, but..."

"I need it now, Fred. Please?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

After dressing Mary and feeding her, Kitty descended the stairs. All eyes were on the bundle she was holding. Kitty looked around the room, raising a brow. "What's the matter? None of you ever saw a baby before?" By the way she looked at them they didn't dare comment. "Fred? I'll be back. I need to go out for a bit."

"Sure, Miss Kitty."

As she crossed Front Street everyone stopped, just staring. Several clustered around, whispering. Kitty just continued walking, cuddling Mary. Just as she reached the foot of the stairs to Doc's office, she heard her name called out.

"Kitty? Kitty!"

Turning, "Good morning, Curly. We were just coming to see you."

Doc stopped in his tracks. "What in thunder?"

Letting out a chuckle. "Let's get off the street and I'll fill you in."

Entering his office, "My heavens, Kitty. What..."

Waving her hand as she lay Mary on his table, "Well, Curly, Matt returned late last night, or should I say in the middle of the night?"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain this." Doc said, pointing to Mary.

"Oh, now," smiling, "he knocked on my door and handed her to me."

Now swiping his mustache. "Who is she? Where'd he..."

Waving her hand again, "I can't tell you. When I asked, he just said she was," now shaking her head, "trouble."

Both Doc and Kitty laughed at the thought of Matt alone taking care of this tiny baby.

Just then, entering behind them, "Ahhh, Kitty. Here you are. Is she alright?"

Smirking at him, "Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"Look, Kitty, I'm sorry. I… I..."

"Matt, she's fine. I just thought Doc should look her over." Snickering, "Especilly after three days in the wild with you."

Rolling his eyes, "I did the best I could."

"Matt, who is she? Where did you get her?"

"Ah, Kitty, I found her mother and her in a cave. The mother was a kid, alone and scared."

"Oh, Matt. Well, where is she?"

Exhaling, "I took her home to her folks."

"But... Matt…"

Shaking his head. "They didn't want the child. Their daughter was assaulted, a buffalo hunter."

"Oh, Matt, this child is innocent."

"I know, Kitty. But, we can't make everyone believe the same way. She asked me to find her a home."

Kitty was now clutching Mary tightly to her, kissing her head. Both Doc and Matt looked on.

 **AN: Ok. Now we all know what happened from this point on. This was just my peek into the missing moments between.**

FINI


End file.
